


Of Labor and New Life

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Childbirth, Love, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fan-fic takes place after the defeat of the Reapers and Cerberus, as Commander Seidra Shepard gives birth to her and Kaidan Alenko's first child Richard, (Named after the late Richard L Jenkins from ME1) on the Normandy SR2. </p>
<p>
  <sub>© BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Labor and New Life

**_Prologue:_ **

It's over nine months since the Reapers were sent back into dark space and forced to self-destruct. 

The black ops called Cerberus has collapsed, and the name of the The Illusive Man, The leader of Cerberus,   
remained a mystery.

The Citadel remained in The Sol System, and the mass relays were left intact. 

Admiral David Edward Anderson made a full recovery from the injuries from the Reaper attack on Earth.

Former Ambassador Donnel Udina is on trial for treason after he made a deal with Cerberus.

The People on Earth are cleaning up and rebuilding after the Reaper attack.

Major Kaidan Alenko and Commander Seidra Shepard are married and are living together   
in an apartment that was given to her by Anderson.

Seidra however, has been pregnant for nine months and is two weeks overdue with her and Kaidan's child   
and was convinced she would be pregnant for the rest of her life. 

Kaidan however assured her that if the baby is not born by the third week, then she will have the caesarean section.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Thursday, May 17th 2187** _

Two days later on the Normandy SR2, Kaidan returned from a mission on the planet, Seidra's younger sister,   
Madelia came running into the cargo bay and towards him.

"Kaidan!" Madelia yelled. "Kaidan, Thank god you're back! You gotta come quick!" 

Kaidan asked. "Why, what going on? where's Seidra? is she okay?" 

Madelia took him by the hand and dragged him to the elevator that   
lifted  them both to the captain's cabin.

"Will you please tell me what's going on here?" Kaidan asked impatiently, as Madelia turn to him.

"Oh like you don't know." She replied. " Not long after you left, Seidra's water just broke   
while she was in bathroom, I was going to go and get Dr. Chakwas, but EDI already informed  
her that Seidra was going into labor."

"She's in labor?" his jaw dropped. "S-she's in labor.... For how long?"

"Well she's been in labor for two fuckin' hours!" She answered. "The contractions were getting   
stronger and more frequent then before and baby might be crowning right now!"

Kaidan knew that he was finally going to a father.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?" Kaidan asked in an annoyed tone. "Last thing I need is for   
someone to keep me out of the loop about Seidra going into labor while I'm on the planet surface   
fighting off some of the damn Blood Pack mercs, I could have very well came back sooner."

"I wanted to, Kaidan, and so did EDI," Madelia replied. "I know that you worry about her and the baby,  
But understand that Seidra insisted that we wait for you to return, because she wanted you to come   
back in one piece."

Just then Kaidan understood that his young pregnant wife wanted him in one piece.   
That she wanted him to keep himself together while he was on mission.

He and his sister-in-law made their way to Seidra's cabin.

There, Seidra was laying on the bed, breathing heavily as one hand clutched onto  
the sheet and the other on her swollen belly.

Her hair drenched in sweat, even her pillow was soaked in her sweat.

She was wearing nothing but her grey night shirt, the rest of her body were   
beneath the loose sheet.

Kaidan ran to Seidra's side 

Seidra looked at him "Good to see You, Kaidan." She smiled. 

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?" Kaidan asked as he held her hand with his as the  
other one rubbed a circle gently on her belly.

"Oh , I've been better," She replied. "Even with the contractions getting sharper,  
I still manage to keep myself calm and breathing."

"I'm glad I got here in time for this moment," Kaidan responded, trying his best not to sound so worried.

Sedira nodded then she squeezed Kaidan's hand tightly as a sharp contraction hit her so hard,  
almost broke few of his fingers. 

She cried out like she was being hit by lightning bolts. 

Madelia crawled onto the bed and wiped the sweat from her sister's forehead. 

Dr. Chakwas instructed Kaidan too help Seidra scoot up to the edge of the bed   
while Madelia grabbed the fresh clean pillow from the closet.

She handed to Kaidan who then placed it in front of his torso and allowed Seidra to   
lean on him so she would be comfortable.

Seidra herself was in a semi-sitting position with her knees bent and her feet on the bed's edge,  
Dr. Chakwas position herself in front of  Seidra.

"Okay, Looks like the baby is ready to come out." Chakwas said.  "Be ready to push."   
Seidra nodded, she held Kaidan's hand real tight and took a few breaths.

"Ready, One... Two.. Three.. Push!" Seidra starting bearing down as much as could,  
she once again took a few breaths and beared down, pushing the baby through the birth canal.

"You're doing great Seid!" she said encouragingly."Just keep pushing..."

Kaidan stroked her drenched hair while he held her close. he saw how anxious she was to   
have the baby out as he was. 

"Keep pushing Seid," He said to her. "You're almost there-"

"Shut The Fuck Up, Alenko!" She snapped. "I know what I'm doing!" Then she continued pushing. 

"Okay now, I see the head." Dr. Chakwas said. Madelia looked down and then looked  
back up at Seidra and Kaidan.

".....And it's got black hair on it!" She smirked.

"Well, thanks for noticing that, little sis." Seidra replied, She was to pushing.

"I'll need you to give one last push for me." Chakwas said. Seidra nodded and took a few   
more breaths before bearing down harder with a bit of a loud scream.

Seidra slumpet on Kaidan's chest, breathing. she was trembling and very sore from the  
pain of childbirth.

Then the baby finally uttered out it's first cry.

"Kaidan," She asked fatiguely. "Did the baby come out yet?

"Congratulations," Chakwas said as she lifted the crying infant to the couple. "It's a boy."

Kaidan nodded "It's out alright," He said. "And it's a boy, Our boy."

Looked and was overjoyed, Seidra was laughing and crying at the same time as well as Madelia.

"Oh....Ohh my god it's a boy!" Seidra said while taking her child into her arms.   
"It's a Boy... Kaidan, We have a boy!...It's a boy, ...And he looks just like You!" 

"No doubt about it." Kaidan replied and he smiled. "You did good, Seid."

Seidra kissed her newborn son on the forehead, and Kaidan promptly did the same.

Chakwas cleaned off the child and had Kaidan clamp and cut the umbilical cord. he then  
wrapped the baby in the greenish-cyan blanket that Seidra knitted for him a few months earlier.

She was happy to have a little boy and Kaidan in her life. 

Then the two shared a kiss and everyone was overjoyed.

Just Then, Liara walked into the room, and saw Seidra and Kaidan with their new baby son.

"Oh... by the goddess!" She said. "I'm sorry for being late."   
Madelia smiled walked up to her wife and kissed her.

"Don't Be," She replied. "At least you're not missing out this family moment,   
We have a baby nephew." 

Liara smiled as she walked to the new family, she looked at the baby and was very   
pleased to see her baby nephew.

"So, what is his name?" She asked. Seidra gazed at her son. 

The little infant had Kaidan's black hair, his nose and mouth, and Seidra's ears,  
skin color and green eyes.

"Richard..." she said with a smile. "Richard Alenko."

"Named after our late crewmate Richard Jenkins, Right?" Kaidan asked with a smile.

Seidra nodded and they shared another kiss.

The End


End file.
